


Hatsumode

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Midnight Temple visit, New year wishes., kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Having some free days over the new years is a gift. Spending that evening with the person you love, a blessing. Going to a Temple at midnight to ring in the New Year, simply amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 68 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Come drop by my [ tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and drop me a message. I love to hear from people. :}
> 
> Really hope the link works this time, if not just exchange the text for 'the' with 'http://'.

They are completely bundled up, as it's freezing cold outside. Even for Victor, who can stand the cold better than Yuuri, it's a bit colder than deemed comfortable. Still there is no way anyone could make him put his hand in his pocket, as it is holding Yuuri's and that is the best warmth there is. Well the best warmth there is now, that they are outside, in the middle of the night, going to a Temple to ring in the New year at the stroke of Midnight.

It was Hiroko's idea, saying that it would be nice for them to have their hatsumode done at this one temple. Victor isn't sure why she insisted but the blush that came over Yuuri's cheeks was to adorable, so it had to be a good reason. He thought she'd meant all of them would go, but he soon found out that they were going to hold a party over at Yutopia so it would only be him and Yuuri. 

When they left, Yuuko was all but jumping her skin, hugging Yuuri stating it was a great idea. How she and Takashi had also made that their first Hatsumode after getting together. And as Yuuri turned deep red at that, and the pat on his shoulder by Takashi, Victor concluded this Temple must have some importance.

So when they arrive and Victor sees all the decorations and food stands, he can't believe the other's didn't come along. He's not certain how long it takes him to realize that every person there is part of a couple. When he had looked up Japanese traditions, and was told about them visiting a Temple, he distinctively read that people would go with their whole family or even with group of friends. Maybe his information had been wrong. So he asks Yuuri, who blushes.

"Nope you got the right information. And at any other Temple we would be swamped in groups like that. Everyone at my parents place will be going to the Temple near the Palace at morning as one group. It's just this Temple.. well it has a name for it self." 

Yuuri refuses to tell him more. Stating he's smart enough to figure it out. So he decides to pay good attention while they go about the grounds. 

They eat some dishes, play some games and even buy some trinkets to remember the night by. Yuuri even takes him to write an ema together, which surprises Victor as he had read that you wrote one by yourself. But once they were at the board he noticed that all the people wrote them together, so he gladly does. And when Yuuri tells him that he should pick out the image he gets a feeling there is some importance here he's not picking up on. The one he picks makes Yuuri blush and the priest smile broadly. Again he is missing something vital here.

When Midnight draws even closer, Yuuri takes his hand and takes him around the grounds to a more secluded spot. He says they'll have one of the best views here, but denies there going to be fireworks. So Victor wraps his arms around him and watches. Then when the Bells start to strike for Midnight and the New Year, hundreds of paper lanterns in various colors go up. Sending shivers down his spine. Not able to contain himself he presses a kiss on Yuuri's cheek, and gets surprised when the younger man turns his head, cups Victor's face and presses their lips together. It doesn't take long but the kiss warms Victor to the bones.

Afterwards they go around the temple, and toss their coins, and ring the bells, and pull their fortunes, holding hands and being pressed together as tightly as two people wrapped in clothes can be. It isn't till Victor really pays attention to the fortunes they get that it dawns on him. So he tells Yuuri his suspicion and get's the confirmation he came to the right conclusion. The temple they're at specializes in the blessing of unions. Hence all the people there are either engaged or Newly married couples. Hearing this Victor can't hold back and kisses Yuuri in a way not appropriate for the public.

**Author's Note:**

> hatsumode ~ the first Shinto shrine visit of the Japanese New Year.   
> ema ~ small wooden plaques on which Shinto worshipers write their prayers or wishes
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.   
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
